You've Crossed That Line
by Lexyntel144
Summary: Tai's now 21 years old, and things are very bad between him and the rest of the Digidestined  especially th OD . After none of his friends attend his twenty first birthday, he gives up on them and decides that enough is enough. Rated T for safety.


You've Crossed That Line (One Shot)

"If you cross that line, I guarantee you there'll be nothing to save you."

'Cross That Line' Rick Ross ft Akon

* * *

><p>Writing Style: First Person<br>Focus: Tai Kamiya  
>Genre(s): DarkAngst  
>Theme: Moving On (In a Very Sad Way)<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (Bandai and Toei and whoeverwhatever else does)

The mirror…

The mirror tells you the truth, not a lie. The mirror, sadly realized, is the only trustworthy thing in this cold, cruel world. The mirror tells me that my hair is too wild and untamed –hinting that as much as I feel good-looking when I leave my hair as big as it is, I'm not. The mirror, tells me, that my eyes are no longer the dark brown ones that held so much courage, so much joy and so much life like when I was younger, but instead are a hollow dark color reflecting nothing but a void of emptiness. The mirror tells me that when I stand in front of his eyes, he sees nothing. A man without a dream; a man just ten minutes into adulthood and already broken…

My name is Tai Kamiya, and this is my story:

I was rejected by Love,  
>I was rejected by Friendship,<br>I was rejected by Sincerity  
>and<br>the only embrace I get is from the knowledge of my rejection.

I was rejected by the Light,  
>I was rejected by hope,<br>I was rejected by happiness itself  
>and<br>in the end I was rejected by my whole life.

My name is…never mind, my name is of no importance anymore; those who know it no longer remember it. It is ten minutes into my 21st birthday and I am alone. I used to hate being alone but it is quite sad to say that even hate has abandoned me. I feel… nothing, for only nothingness welcomes me into adulthood. Kari, my lovely little sister has abandoned me in favor of chasing after a man who she suspects of cheating on her –despite all the proof in the world that says man would not do that. Davis, the kid who used to worship the ground I walk on has abandoned me in favor of chasing after an unavailable woman –my sister. TK, the kid whom I treated as if he were my own little brother has abandoned me in favor of a 'friendly' dinner with a female 'friend' –eliciting another female friend (my sister) to think that he's cheating on her (gee, what does the term 'female friend' mean?), despite his assurances that he is not. We live in the same district, but somehow, even the three people I have only ever referred to as my three closest friends –Matt, Izzy and… Sora– doesn't seem to have remembered my birth date at all. It does not help things that we've stopped hanging out regularly for more than four years already (despite how close we used to be).

Truth be told, it's been a process that had started four years ago. I was drinking down my sorrow at being kicked out of my soccer team when my childhood best friend, Sora, came barging into my room with tears in her eyes. She was so upset about something Matt did (he was and still is her boyfriend…I think) and said that she didn't have anywhere else to go. By that time, contact between us had already dimmed to maybe a random greeting once a week or two, but I could still remember (in drunken stupor) that Sora never ever cried –this was more serious than any other problem she'd ever had. I was at a loss of what to do, so I hugged her, trying to comfort her…I woke up the next day with a huge hangover and she was in my bed –naked and sleeping. I have to admit that ever since I turned ten, I've crushed on Sora but she chose Matt instead of me so I fell into the background. My crush turned into love while I was in the background and seeing her sleeping in my bed was kind of a relief after the bad way life had been going on. However, she was out of the door as soon as she woke up, and soon after, not even Matt would talk to me. They still live in the same district currently, but we've not talked for four years.

Izzy, my other best friend, had drifted apart from every one of us, going to an American college to study more into computers and whatnot. He hasn't even sent a single email to me, and I've heard that he had been sending emails to Mimi and even Kari –but no, of course not me. And may I just stress out the 'me' part.

Joe, good old reliable Joe had died in a car accident just last year –he's the only one I would expect here to wish me a happy birthday if he was alive.

Mimi is angry at me, apparently, and has been ever since I was fifteen. I had told her in a very angry way that I was not interested in her romantically after she had tried jump-kissing me. Yeah, where that left our friendship I have no idea. I did try to say sorry a couple of times but she brushed me off. So of course she isn't coming to my birthday party, which I have spent quite some money on hosting. Yeah, I wonder where all those invitation cards are at this instant, perhaps in their trashcans.

I am currently standing in front of a mirror, looking bleakly at my reflection's bleak look. Sad, I know, but I can't bring myself to care anymore. I used to hate being alone, but somehow it's comforting now. Only now do I realize that the only person you can trust in your life and with your life is the person you see staring back at you from a mirror. Turning around, I walk out of this stupid place. I've had enough. I'm wearing my signature black trench coat over a random black jean and a sleeveless black turtleneck. My messy brown hair is being held back by my new black headband. Black is the only color I like nowadays, a reflection of my life.

Walking down the road, I see Kari crying and sitting on one of the benches, mumbling incoherently through her tearful sobs. I would have turned and went to comfort her if I was only a day younger, but apparently I'm not. She doesn't even recognize me as I walk past her, typical; they all don't seem to know me anymore. I can see Davis rushing past me and going to comfort Kari, casting a helpless glance at me. I realize now that maybe Davis was right for Kari instead of TK. There's no wonder that TK was the one that made her cry, but I can't bring myself to care anymore. Without casting a second glance back, I walk away.

Imagine my surprise when I see Sora and Matt arguing very loudly across the road just ahead, both dressed in expensive clothes, no doubt designed by Sora; she is a clothes designer. Surprisingly enough, the topic of argument is cheating and my name, along with some 'Megumi' person's, the two names being thrown about in their argument. I couldn't care less. I was drunk when Sora did gods-know-what to get me to sleep with her. I barely remembered trying to comfort her by hugging her. The rest was and still is a blur. They don't even realize that I'm walking past them on the opposite side.

I realize something as I'm walking away from all my former friends and whatnot. I'm not coming back you see, my name is Tai Kamiya and I am fed up with life. If any of my so called 'friends' would stop me now, there's only one thing that I'd say to me: "I may not come back now, but I will sometime in the near future. You see you've crossed that line, and I'll make sure you pay in full."

* * *

><p>AN: That's right, I may not post an update to this as it is a oneshot, but anyone reading this can be damn sure that I'm going to write a sequel that will be a long story (Adventure in Genre). Please RnR! Tell an inexperienced writer if he's doing okay…or not.


End file.
